Time didn't change anything
by HarmonyQueen
Summary: Sam comes home after being away for a year in college with a new boyfriend. Many were suprised when she claimed to be in love with him. But then when she sees Danny again her attraction for him comes back, very fast.


When you love someone very deeply tell them because tomorrow isn't a promise.

Prologue

December 2010

"Wow finally home. I never knew I would miss Amity Park so much. I guess my little town will always be a part of me. I can't wait until you meet my parents they're really glad you're coming with me."

"I'm sure they're cool. I mean you're their daughter and you're cool." said the male voice next to her. They were on a train headed to Amity Park. He had his arm around her and they talked about future plans, and what they would do when they got there. Then there was silence and she seemed upset.

"What are you thinking about?" he said in a worried tone.

"You know just the past. I mean I just kind of left without a proper goodbye. I haven't been back since my high school graduation, and things change. I wonder how much they did."

Sam Manson was now a sophomore at a University In Chicago. Where she met her current boyfriend Alexander Fredricks. Her hair was still short and black, and she was still as goth as she was when she lived in Amity. The only difference was that now she had lots of friends and tried to act like an adult. Of course she never did succeed.

Alexander or Alex had brown hair and dark blue eyes. He and Sam met at a coffee shop in Chicago and he would always have her order ready. They quickly became friends then he asked her out on a date. They have been dating on and off for a year and he was finally going to meet her parents. She was finally falling in love after so many years.

As Sam and Alex arrived at the Manson Mansion they were greeted by Pam and Jeremy, Sam's parents. She looked around and the outside of her house looked so different. They had painted it navy blue. And it seemed bigger. Way bigger. She was sure this was the same house she left a year and a half ago. She even rechecked the address. The first thing she saw about her old home town and it was already different. Had the people changed too? Were her parents different? So far they were smiling. That _wasn't_ different.

"Hi darling, ah so this Alex. Nice to meet you Alexander I'm Pam. Come on in honey." She liked him? Well that was different. Usually her mother didn't like any boy she didn't choose. Well then again Alex was really sweet and came from a nice family. They went in and her mother gave them a tour of the house. It had changed so much, the only thing that wasn't different was her room. Sam missed her room. She went in alone and threw herself on the bed. She took it all in. The pictures on the wall of her childhood, her purple sheets, the black walls everything was there and cleaned. Like she never left. She didn't realize how much she missed this room. There was a knock and in came a smiling Alexander.

"So this is where my girl was most of her life. I can see why you were so depressed when you came to the coffee shop everyday. This is the only room in this entire twenty room mansion where there isn't any sun light." he said smiling.

"Well I was in school most of the time as well. And yea my parents are sunny people. And I was depressed because I missed my friends. They were my only friends all my childhood. I knew them forever." Sam said as she looked at the picture of Danny, Tucker and herself on the wall.

Alex saw that his girlfriend really missed her friends. She would always talk about the stupid things they did together. He admits he was jealous of them at times, but then again she did say they were like family. He couldn't blame her for loving her friends so much. And he knew that just because she loved her friends a lot she wasn't taking love away from him. Sam was just the kind of person that only truly loved a handful of people and they were those people. He had always been especially jealous of Danny. She confessed to Alex that she had a little teen crush on Danny, although everyone but Alex knew it wasn't just a teen crush. But, Alex wasn't going to question his girlfriends love for him. He knew they had something special and that no one would ever split them up. No matter what, they would always be together. So there they were all over her old room's wall were pictures of her friends and the jealousy was coming back. He ignored it and just held on to her. Never wanting to let go.

Sam felt relieved when she saw her room was still dark. The pictures of Danny and Tucker were still there. Her mom hadn't painted pink and put up pictures of puppies or something. Maybe they were finally accepting her for who she was. She had earned her parents respect by going out into the real world and trying to be someone. So far she was doing just that. Sam wanted to write books, articles, magazines, anything that would have her writing would be good.

Alex wanted to own a business and be successful. He knew starting a new business wasn't an easy thing, but he had some experience running his father's computer store. Alex loved technology and business so he would do just that.

"Want me to show you around town?" Sam asked sweetly.

"Nah I think I just want to sleep. Why don't you just go out by yourself today I'll join you tomorrow." He knew she probably wanted to see her friends alone. Besides one day to himself would do him good right?

As she went around town everything seemed so different. The Nasty Burger was so much bigger and there were a lot of people in there. Casper High seemed so little now compared to everything else. Everything grew but the school was still the same. All these changes in a year and a half. She sat on a bench at the park, legs crossed and started reading. She could hear kids laughing, and falling while they ice skated. Tucker, Danny and herself would always ice skate. Of course Danny would always fall. Always. Sometimes he would fall a very long distance. He wasn't the best ice skater. She was so distracted she didn't even notice the hat that had landed next to her.

* * *

So this is my first story ever . Be nice please. I know it's a little short but it is a prologue. I'll update when I have a good chapter done. Please review and thank you for reading! 


End file.
